mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Kōtarō Makaritōru! characters
This is a list of characters from the manga series Kotaro Makaritoru. Main characters * - A high school aged karate expert who is descended from a long line of ninja. While he may be a fighting genius, he lacks common sense and any inhibitions whatsoever. He spends most of his time getting into trouble with school officials, and trying to steal girls' panties; especially Mayumi's. He is very protective of three things: his long hair, his panty collection, and Mayumi. * - Captain of the 7th Discipline Squad, Mayumi is Kōtarō's childhood friend and chief romantic interest. She's the only one who seems to be able to keep Koutarou in check. While she is nowhere near Kōtarō's level of strength, she is not a damsel in distress. She has got a good grip on the basics of both karate and judo. Mayumi also happens to be a member of the school's Decency League, much to Kōtarō's annoyance. * - A bald samurai who patrols the school as the enforcer of the Decency League. Early on, he appears to be an enemy of Kōtarō's, but as the series progresses the audience learns that he gradually changes into Kōtarō's main rival and best friend. He comes from a high class traditional family and has an iinazuke (fiancé that his parents picked for him) named Sayoko. Being called "baldie" or "bald" drives him insane, since he insists that his head is not bald, but merely shaved. Very powerful, his fighting ability is on par with Kōtarō, arguably the one character in the series who is a true match for him. Though his chief ambition is fighting and defeating Kōtarō in a fair duel, they have never really fought each other on even terms, and it is implied that both of them actually do not want that fated duel to ever happen, because that would mean the end of their current friendship and relationship. After defeating a berserk and addled Tenkoji who was hypnotized by the mind altering Kugutsu dance in the Japan Dome, Kōtarō himself stated sadly that "I don't want to lose to Tenkoji, but I don't want to win, either." Recurring characters * - The current head Sensei of the Shindō Karate Dojo. He is an extreme pervert that can perform many different tricks with his penis. He is one of the few people that has defeated Kōtarō. Kyōshirō takes care of Kōtarō as if Kōtarō was his own brother, and possibly that Kōtarō looks him up the same. Kyōshirō is currently in love with Tenzen Shikato's granddaughter, Yurie. * - A kung-fu expert and master of the nine-section staff. While he is very strong (possibly Kotaro's equal), he has a weakness around women (high pressure nosebleeds). He develops somewhat of a crush on Mayumi after saving her from some punks. His real name is . * - The vice head of the cheerleader squad who serve with an extreme loyalty to his leader, stand on almost the same level as Kenji and Tenkōji and one of the few whom has fought one on one with kotaro. * - The old man who is the head of the Cheerleader Squad and the oldest (and at the size of a large cat, the smallest) student in the School, Tenzen is one of the top martial artist in the world, and the strongest character in the series, far stronger than even Kōtarō and Tenkoji. He is Kōtarō's sensei during the National Tournament, but dismissed him after he saw a better successor of his fighting technique. When Yurie, his granddaughter, asked why he no longer want to train Kōtarō, Tenzen's answer was that Kōtarō will be the one to surpass him, one day. Tenzen is also a pervert that perhaps surpasses even Kotaro. But even if he's distracted by some pervertial acts, he still could make rational decisions. Tenzen is also one of the richest men in Japan, owning from a TV station to a giant mansion with 1,000 bunny-ear wearing girls. He is also the founder of the infamous Snakebone Syndicate/Jakotsukai. * Jakotsukai Arc * - The student body president who will stop at nothing to see Kōtarō defeated and humiliated. He initially offers one million yen to the person who could cut Kōtarō's long hair. * and - The duo that frequently appears with Tenkōji. They are mainly there for comic relief. * - The leader of the powerful Judo Club and an enforcer of the Jakotsukai (Snake Bones Gang). He is sent by Beni Bara to test Kotaro's strength. *'Beni Bara' - The leader of the Jakotsukai and an extremely skilled fighter. She generally operates from behind the scenes, preferring to have others do her dirty work for her. She hides a great number of secrets, including one that Kōtarō manages to discover to his own horror. * - Captain of the First Discipline Squad. He is a sadist who likes wearing paramilitary uniforms and hitting people with his whip. His twin brother gouged out his eye when he was younger and he now hides a spring-loaded gag eyeball in its place. He is contracted by Tarako along with Tenkōji to defeat/maim/kill Kōtarō through whatever means possible. Princess Clara's Visit Princess Clara Anthony (The giant) Chris (The fake bodyguard) King Renaldo Fred (Prime Minister) War in D Block *'Tatsuya Yoshioka' - The newly appointed leader of the Decency League. Despite his bishounen looks and genius IQ he's a capable fighter. Tatsuya is the one who sends Kotaro into D Block to locate the Legacy of the Jakotsukai. He seems to have some hidden agenda. * - Tatsuya's younger sister who is first seen running from some punks in D Block. She decides to help Kotaro on his mission in D Block. She's rather headstrong, but a pretty good fighter as well. * - A worthless thug who attempts to pass himself off as Kōtarō in order to rule D Block. After it backfires horribly he decides to become Kotaro's underling instead. His real name is never mentioned, and Kōtarō simply calls him 'Nisemono'(lit. Impersonator). *'Take the Hedgehog' - The former leader of the Punks, the strongest gang in D Block. After losing to the Cyclops gang he is whipped and strung up as a warning to others. When Kotaro rescues him from starvation he decides to become his underling as well. * - The ruthless leader of the Cyclops gang and Shunpei Sadoya's twin brother. Where Shunpei's left eye is missing, Ryūhei has a severely disfigured right eye. He is far more skilled than his brother; using two whips simultaneously with far greater effect. He is incredibly sadistic and is prone to vomiting when hearing people talk about things like love and friendship. His goal in D Block is to obtain the Legacy of the Jakotsukai and unite the gangs of Japan under his authority. * - The leader of the China Rose Gang and Kenji's elder brother. A pretty transvestite like the rest of the China Rose gang. School Tournament * * Kotaro Makaritoru ja:コータローまかりとおる!の登場人物